Metropolis Awakening
by Alexia the hedgehog
Summary: What happens when you find a gem in the snow while dreading going to home to watch Justice League? You end up in the Justice League's world, while every super villian comes after you. This is Annie's story of how she came to the Justice League world.
1. Chapter 1

I clenched my teeth through the cold winds, as I trudged home after school. I was going to kill my brother. Why? Because when I could be at the mall with my friends I had to stay home and baby sit, all the while watching continuous Justice League episodes and him calling me over and over again' Annie! Annie! Look! Annie!' (I never thought I'd hate the sound of my name.) Boring! I breathed on my hands as I marched through the snow, wishing I was already home, at least I could have hot chocolate. I looked back for a minute when it sounded like someone called me, seeing nothing I took an other step forward and crashed into the ivory snow. I could feel myself growling inside as I saw crimson on the pearl snow, lightly touching my nose my hand came back with spots of red and warm wetness on my gloves. I stood up and kicked the snow as hard as I possibly could when I heard the sound of tinkling glass, looking back I saw a glimmering crystal. Taking a look around to see if anyone saw, I quickly scooped it up taking a closer look. It was gorgeous. I stared at it for who knows how long, then I sighed knowing I had to get back home and start listening to my little ten year old brother.

"I would much rather live in the Justice League world than just watch the dumb episodes." I mumbled under my breath as I clutched the gem, I noticed I had smeared blood on it. I was about to rub it off, when there was a shock of blinding light. I yelped in shock as everything faded away to nothing but white then it changed to blue skyscrapers and a highway. Everything would have been fine, if I wasn't suddenly standing in the middle of traffic with an eighteen wheeler charging full speed at me. There wasn't any time for me to get off the road, so I threw my arms in front of me my eyes closed shut as I waited for bone crushing impact. I could hear the loud honking as vehicles zoomed past me in shock as they thought they were going to see a thirteen year old be crushed by the huge truck. Then suddenly my feet weren't touching the ground and I could feel gusts of wind tousling my hair, I opened my eyes to see red, blue and gold. But what really caught my eye was the huge '**S'** , I blinked.

"Are you okay?" He asked looking down at me, I stared and stared at him in shock. This couldn't be happening…It…it can't be true! No…no…no! I literally screamed in my head, as I looked at what I thought was Superman.

"Miss? Are you okay?" He asked again as he landed on the top of a skyscraper and carefully placed me on the roof.

"Uhh…Umm…No. Not really. Actually, I think I'm going crazy… or I'm dead! That's it! I'm dead! I must have cracked open my head on the sidewalk and died! Oh my gosh!" I said as my hands shot up to my head as I began to panic, Superman stared at me curiously then started to laugh.

"You're not dead." He said chuckling at me, I shook my head at him.

"Yes I am! You don't really exist! This must be some part of my subconscious mind, I made this up because I was dreading having to baby sit my brother and watch Justice League!" I argued as I looked over the edge, then an idea crossed my mind. I took a step closer to the edge, then a hand shot out and grabbed my arm.

"You better step back kid." He said pulling back away form the edge.

"My name's not kid! It's Annie and I'm fourteen for your information. If I fall it won't actually hurt, because I'm already dead!" I stated as I yanked away from him taking a step back sending myself flying off the building. I let out a scream as I hurtled to the ground. Even though on the roof my logic sounded right, except when you're falling from a building it doesn't really matter. Arms wrapped around me again and I was airborne. Superman sighed as he flew in the air with me in tow, he landed back on the roof only this time he held on to my arm.

"Listen Kid, you're not dead. If you continue to throw yourself from this building then I will personally take you to the police so they can get you to your parents." He said resting both hands on my shoulders, I clenched my fist in aggravation when I realized that I still was clutching my gem.

"Look, I don't belong here! I was walking home after school when I fell and found this freaky jewel. Then there was a flash of light and I was suddenly in the middle of traffic!" I shouted at him ready to burst into tears. I had no clue where I was, I didn't know if I was dead or in a coma or going crazy and the saddest part… I missed my little brother! He may be annoying but I still loved him to death(no pun intended)… figuratively speaking

" A jewel? May I see it?" He asked glancing down at my hand, I handed it to him. The second it met his skin he instantly dropped it, staring at it he tried to pick it up again but instantly his hand recoiled back. I sighed then picked it up, he stared at the gem then at me.

"How are you able to do that?" He asked, I made a face as I moved the gem to my other hand.

"You mean you can't hold it?" I asked in shock, what the heck was happening to me!

"No. Hmmm…it's not kryptonite. But every time I touch it, it begins to burn my hand and yet you can..." He murmured as he stared at me, I shivered as the wind began to bite through my clothes.

"You'll have to come with me to watchtower. J'onn, could you beam me up?" He said as he lightly pressed two fingers to his forehead, suddenly a sky blue light engulfed us, I blinked in the process and found myself in a huge space station. Watchtower...

* * *

**I am so mad with myself! I know I can't do this many stories at one time, but this idea kept bugging me and bugging me and I had to write it out! Don't worry this shouldn't interfer too much with my Sonic series's, I don't know if I'll continue this but if you want me to then please tell me. And did I make Superman(Clark kent) too OCish? I think so but that just might be me... anyway please tell me if I should continue or just leave it alone? Thanks everyone and please,please,please, review, review, review! ~God Bless!~**


	2. Chapter 2

I took a step back in shock as I looked around myself, my heart was pounding. I was slowly starting to believe I wasn't dead, Superman stepped forward still holding my arm causing me to be yanked forwards. I could feel myself trembling this just could not be happening!

"J'onn, I need you to take a look at this." He said taking my wrist with the crystal and holding out for him to see. My head snapped back when I heard the sound of a whoosh and a small flash of light, I saw one of my favorite heroes. Now I know what you're thinking, but I do pay attention to the shows when a certain someone appears. But only then I mean, she's a role model for a lot of girls in the world. Wonder Woman. Aka Princess Diana or Diana Prince for her alter ego.

"Who's this?" She asked walking towards us, I looked back at Superman and J'onn.

"I'm Annie." I said yanking away from Superman to shake her hand causing my crystal to fall to the ground, she smiled down at me then reached to pick it up. She let out a yelp as her hand flew back the second she touched it, there was an eerie silence.

"What is that?" She asked as her hand recoiled again when she tried to touch it again. Superman stared at me then turned to J'onn.

"I was about to tell J'onn about it. Annie, here. Was standing in the middle of traffic. When I saved her, she was going on about how she didn't belong here and that this crystal teleported her here. I think the poor kid's traumatized from the incident, can you run a-"

"I'm not traumatized! How many times do I have to tell you! This isn't real! You're all just a bunch comic book characters, I need to get back home!" I said throwing up my hands in frustration. They were the Justice League they've heard of crazier stories, so why couldn't they believe mine!

"I'll take a look at her." J'onn said taking a step towards me his blue cloak shifting from the movement. I knew who he was and that he wouldn't hurt me, but still…

"You are correct, child. I will not hurt you, I just want to confirm that what you are saying is true." He said as his hand rested on my shoulder, I had forgotten that he could read minds. I nodded as I closed my eyes, his other hand rested on the side of my head. Suddenly all my memories cam flooding back birthdays, parties, school, all my pranks and my little brother.

_We sat on the couch with a bowl of popcorn between us, I was curled up on one corner of the sofa while he laid upside down while watching TV. Wonder Woman slammed a villain into a building, a smile spread across my face while my brother whooped in excitement._

I gasped as my eyes opened and took a step back in shock then shook my head, J'onn nodded.

"She was speaking the truth. She is not of this dimension, but this crystal is strangely familiar. I need to study it for a few days then I'll remember." He said glancing at the crystal, I reached over to pick it up. Everyone stared at me as I easily tossed the crystal back and forth in my hand, J'onn walked ahead and pulled out a small tray. I placed the crystal on the tray then turned back to Superman and Wonder Woman, curious of what the rest of the watchtower looked like.

"Flash should be here in a moments, He could give you a short look around then take you to get something to eat." J'onn said turning around, it was kinda creepy how he did that. I turned back around curious

"So do I call you Superman or Clark or Kal?" I asked as I looked at Superman, his eyes narrowed as he looked at me.

"How do you-"

"Hello? I'm from another dimension!" I said exasperated with having to explain myself, Wonder Woman chuckled as she looked down at me.

"You can just call me, Diana. And I think Clark with be okay, right?" She said casting a glance at him, he sighed then nodded. I couldn't help the smile that came on my face, I was actually with the Wonder Woman!

Five minutes later

I was shouting at the top of my lungs as Flash and I zoomed down the hallway, at least he accepted my story with out question.

"That was awesome!" I said just smiling away as he put me back on the ground, his grin was very infectious.

"Hehe, glad you liked it. Come on, let's get something to eat. I'm starving!" He as his hand rested on his stomach, I couldn't help but giggle at him. He was too funny! We walked down the hall then entered a room that looked like my school cafeteria, all along one wall was containers with food. Flash zoomed to where the plates were instantly grabbing him one and one for me, I nearly fell over from how much food he had. I guess it was hard having a super fast metabolism. Just when I was about to take a bite out of a chicken leg, a few more Justice League members walked in. Green Arrow and Black Canary walked in hand in hand, I could feel my face flush as I remember the beginning of the first episode.

"Yo, Green! Come sit with us!" Flash shouted, Green Arrow or rather Oliver waved at us then quickly sat down with Black Canary following after him.

" Sheesh, Wally. You certainly have dropped you're age limit for dates." Green Arrow joked as he gave me a warm smile, of course my face began to flush again.

" Yeah, yeah. This is Annie, she's from another dimension. You know we all have our own comics and TV show's. They've already confirmed that I'm the fastest person in the world. J'onn already checked her out, so she's in the clear." Flash said then literally vacuumed up what was left on his plate, I ducked my head from all the attention and softly muttered as a grin spread across my face 'Yeah, but Sonic and Shadow the hedgehog are faster'

"Really? That's interesting. So Flash is giving you the grand tour?" Black Canary said as throwing me a glance to say that she heard me as she tossed her blond hair to the side, I nodded.

"Yup, he said he'll show me everything. I can't wait to see it all." I said then quickly took a bit out of my food, a smirk crossed Oliver's face.

"That sounds great, that is… if you can ever leave this room. Wally could eat the whole cafeteria if someone doesn't stop him." He said as he pulled out a arrow and lightly tossed it in front of Flash's path, causing him to trip and drop all his food. I couldn't help but laugh along with them as Flash picked himself off ground.

"Ha, ha very funny. One of these day's your green arrows are going to be pink, hey Annie! What's your favorite color?" Flash said with a coy grin.

"Umm… Blue." With that said we continued eating or for Flash scarfing down his food. As I got up to put my tray up it instantly disappeared with a flash of red, or really Flash took my tray. I waved bye to Oliver and Black Canary when we stopped outside the door, Flash groaned.

"Sorry Annie. We'll have to finish looking around later, I've got another mission. You're room is in sector seven, section C. I'll see ya later." He said instantly taking off before I had a chance to ask where exactly that was, I sighed. I was on my own. At least I could go at my own pace. I walked down the left hallway, glancing out the windows down at their earth. I sighed then leaned against the wall sliding down to the ground, hands in my head I closed my eyes as the homesickness began to hit me. New York was gorgeous at this time with the snow falling everywhere, and I was missing it. I got back up and pushed the threatening tears away as I walked back down the hall with my head hung. I let out a yelp as I crashed into something, I looked up to see a bat. Or rather the batman.

"Umm…Uhh…s-sorry, Bruce!" I said as the name 'Bruce' slipped the tongue, I quickly dashed around him and started to walk or really run/jog away from the scene. Turning around to see if he was following I crashed again this time falling to my knees. Bruce Wayne stood towering above me, I backed up as he took a step closer to me.

"Who are you? How did you get here? And how do you know my name?" He asked his voice rising as he pulled me to my feet, I tried to control my shaking then looked to the ground.

"I…I'm…Uhh…" I stuttered momentarily forgetting my own name, he stared at me waiting for an answer when another voice piped in.

"Lower your voice, Bruce. You're frightening the girl." Diana replied resting a hand on my shoulder and once again I could help but beam at her. Wayne took a step back then looked at Diana.

"You know her?"

"Her name's Annie. She's from another dimension that turns our missions into cartoons. Everyone from her world knows who we are. Superman saved earlier and brought her here, she has a crystal that no one can hold. Its bothering J'onn that he can't remember where he's seen it before." She said as Bruce's eyebrow raised as he looked from Diana to me.

"Why don't you go ahead and start walking down the hall, Diana will catch up to you in a moment. Adult talk." Bruce said as he looked down at me, I sighed placing a hand on my hip.

"I'm not a little kid like Clark thinks I am!" I said frustrated that everyone thought I was a baby. Bruce turned to Diana with a look of shock when I said 'Clark' I sighed knowing that there was no arguing with them. I silently walked down the hall while listening to hear what they were saying. Nothing. I sighed to myself. Either all of this is real or I'm dead, I was kinda leaning towards dead. But there are stories about how people get sucked into games or shows or whatever. Then why couldn't I get stuck in a cool show?

* * *

**Yeah, yeah, I know I threw in Sonic and Shadow the hedgehog in there,hehe! Sorry, but their my main (or rather favorite) Characters and had to give them a little bit of props for being the fastest thing alive!Hehe! Anyway thanks for the reviews and don't worry this won't interfere with my other stories...too much. Nah, I'll up date this when I feel like it since I know all lot of you are waiting for the bigger stories. So thanks and please,please review! ~God Bless!~**


	3. Chapter 3

"Adult talk? They treat me like I'm five. "I muttered to myself as I began to walk away from them when I got an idea. I ducked back down the corridor hiding from their sight…for now

_"This is ridiculous! She could be working for Luthor for all we know!" _Bruce snapped when he though I was out of earshot_._

_"I don't think so. She's only thirteen, I honestly doubt that Luthor has the patience to deal with a teenager. Do you?"_

_"No. But her story is suspicious, I don't trust her-"_

_"You've only met her a second ago! How-"_

_"You can't judge a book by its cover, Diana." _I clenched my fists and teeth. How dare he! I just met the dude a few minutes ago and he already thinks I'm rogue?

"The nerve!" I muttered to myself when I suddenly felt my neck tingle.

"Eavesdropping isn't very wise, Annie." I turned around to see a green mass.

"J'onn! Oh I wasn't! I mean I can-" I sputtered when I felt a hand on clamp on my shoulder.

"So she was spying?" Bruce said as I grimaced from the accusing tone of voice then pulled away from him.

" Well I don't appreciate being treated like a kid!" I said with one hand on my hip as I glowered at him.

"You won't be treated like a child if you don't act like one!"

"I Don't Act Like A Kid!" I growled A Diana began to softly laugh.

"Alright you two. Annie come with me." J'onn said gently taking my arm, I looked up at him then turned and glared at Bruce.

"With Pleasure! Overgrown rich kid!" I muttered as we walked away from them and over to the main room of Watchtower. Oliver and Black Canary watched me leave with J'onn, seeing the entire spectical.

"Either that kid's really dumb or really brave to talk to Bruce that way." Canary said a hand resting on Oliver's shoulder, Oliver just smiled.

"I think I know a woman who's just as brave…"

…

"So did you figure out what it is?" I asked as J'onn walked over to the computer, Clark was watching me intently. I guess he was still wondering if I was crazy, why? Because I was still thinking the same thing!

"Its an energy stone. It gives off vast amounts of power." J'onn said as my rock appeared on a pedistal

"Okay, then why can't any of you touch it? And how did I get here? And most importantly how do I get back home?" I said as the questions swirled in my mind.

" The stone's power is limited to the first holder of the stone. Its power is so strong that it can grant wishes. Meaning it must have granted your wish."

"But I never wished-" I began to say when I groaned as I recalled first finding the stone.

"I was being sarcastic! They were right about the whole 'Be careful what you wish for' thing! So then how do I get back home?" I said looking to Clark then to J'onn pleadingly.

"The same way you came here, but that could be a while. The stone's power was used up to bringing you here. I'm afraid you'll have to wait till it regenerates." J'onn said as he motioned me to take the stone from the pedistal, I lifted it up cradling it in my palm.

"So how long will it take?" I asked when Clark stepped forward, his arms crossed and sky blue eyes dark.

"That's the thing. It could take hours, weeks, months maybe even years. There's no way to tell." He said as I gaped at him. Years? I might be stuck in this twisted dimension or world what ever you want to call it for years? Maybe even forever? Suddenly I felt woozy then I heard my name being called then a soft calm darkness…

* * *

**I feel so bad! I totally and completly forgot about this story till I looked at a book about everything that has to do with superman! I'm so sorry and I'm so sorry that this is so short but this is all I could come up with at the moment! As I said before I won't be updating this often, sorry. Anyway thanks every one who's reviewed and please keep it up! Thanks! ~God Bless!~**


	4. Chapter 4

My head hurt and I felt so stiff. I could hear soft voices, murmurings and whispers. Keeping my eyes closed I listened to the conversation

"The poor girl. Imagine finding out that everything you knew was flipped upside down." Diana.

"Yeah, Imagine seeing comic book characters come to life. I'd be going crazy!" Flash.

"Yes. It would certainly be a shock, right Annie?" J'onn. I opened my eyes to find myself in a bed surrounded by Diana, Flash, and J'onn. Clark and Bruce stood off in a corner watching the four of us.

"So…I'm really stuck here?" I said as Diana nodded and took my hand

"I'm afraid so. We've decided that you'll stay in Watchtower until-" She said as I sat straight up. Space was really cool, but it seemed so lonely up here. I missed the warm sun on my head, the grass between my toes and a canopy of trees over my head. Not wanting to sound rude I tried to lighten the mood.

"I'd rather not. I mean…there's no atmosphere!" I said trying out the corny pun , nobody laughed except Diana and Flash.

"Very cute, kiddo!" He chuckled as a small smile found my face. Yup. Diana and Flash were my favorites!

"You're staying here, Annie. That way someone can keep an eye on you." J'onn said as I made a face, again with being treated like a baby.

"Well…Ma and Pa did want a little girl. I suppose Annie could stay with them for a bit." Clark said as my spirits lifted. The Kents! They were like the all American family. And the thought of being out in the country side, thrilled me. Dogs, Cats, Horseback riding! Oh I couldn't wait! Flash watched me, laughing to him self

"Do you want to stay with the Kents, Annie?" He asked as I nodded my head beaming ear to ear.

"Yes! Of course!" I could almost smell the fresh hay and the clank of the cowbell. Clark smiled glad to see that I wanted to stay with his adopted family then he frowned. Which wasn't a good sign…

"I just remembered their harvesting this time of year. She should have some kind of adult supervision." I clenched my teeth in disappointment. I had really wanted to go!

"Why doesn't she stay with you, Bruce?" Diana suggested as his eyes narrowed at the thought.

"I don't think that would be a good idea." He said glancing at my direction, I huffed crossing my arms. I didn't really care to go with him anyway.

"She's fourteen. How much trouble can she get into?" Diana argued as Bruce rolled his eyes.

"Does the name 'Dick Grayson' ring a bell?"

"They're the same age, they can hang out with each other. You've always said that you don't need Dick's help, so you won't miss him! Must you always be so difficult?" She snapped then got up and left the room, I was about to plead with her not to leave me with them when Bruce sighed.

"I suppose she could stay with me, so long as she doesn't cause any trouble." He said mainly speaking to me, I rolled my eyes getting tired to the idea that I was trouble. I mean seriously you back off a building once…okay twice and everyone thinks you're heading down a dark alley! Sheesh. I didn't want to stay with him, but you never know, it might be cool to stay in a mansion.

"Then its settled. Annie will stay with Bruce until she can return home. Annie? Would you please follow me." J'onn said as he turned to the door, I slipped out of bed and followed him out of the room, leaving Clark, Bruce and Flash alone.

"I wouldn't worry. They'll be fine." J'onn said reading my thoughts about them fighting, I blushed sheepishly and followed him down several different hallways till we were back in the main room. He stopped in front of the mainframe computer and began to push button, while I just stood there and took everything in. It looked like the entire place was made of metal-

"It's a super-aluminoid. It's nearly impenetrable." J'onn said reading my mind once again, which gave me the chills…again. My head snapped back to J'onn when I heard a soft almost inaudible swoosh. The same pedestal from before appeared but instead of holding my gem, a delicate clear cut bracelet sat in its place. I gingerly picked it up, easily slipping it on my wrist.

"While you were unconscious, I took the liberty of converting your gem to something less conspicuous than carrying a stone around." He said as I stared at it. It was just so beautiful, and looked expensive.

"Thank you, J'onn." I said never taking my eyes off of it.

"J'onn can you beam us down." Bruce said rather than asked as he entered the room, I grimaced know that it was time to leave. Then my grimace turned to a smile as Diana entered the room, she returned the smile and placed her hands on my shoulders.

"You didn't think I'd let you leave without saying goodbye, did you?" She said with a light chuckle as I nodded in pure bliss at the Amazon Princess.

"Be careful, Annie. The Batman isn't the only one with enemies, Bruce Wayne has his share of rivals as well. And Bruce?" She said looking in his direction " Keep her safe." Bruce gave her a curt nod then stepped on the platform waiting for me. I was nervous. He wasn't at all like Clark who refused to kill, Bruce was another thing entirely. And I was afraid of his methods for 'Keeping me safe' which could mean locking me in a room and never letting me out.

"He's a good man, Annie." J'onn said with a light chuckle, I gave a grim smile then there was a flash of light. I looked around me to find myself standing in a dark cave. Or rather The Bat Cave. He silently headed for an elevator, I followed him and stood inside till the door slid open to a study room. Still never saying a word I followed him out of the room and ran to catch up to his large strides, I glanced back to take one last glance at the study when I bumped into him.

"I have a few house rules, Annie. No running, Alfred is not your personal maid, and you do not distract Dick from his studies. And one more thing, people are going to wonder why I have a fourteen year old with me so from now on you're my long lost distant cousin on my mother's side. Is that clear?" He asked as I nodded in agreement, satisfied he continued down the hall and entered a room that looked like an entertainment center. A huge flat screen TV hung in the center of the wall with a simple modern couch and a low coffee table.

"A little more…come on…YES!" A young voice shouted from the couch while on the screen a race car zoomed through the finish line.

"Aren't you supposed to be doing your homework?" Bruce asked as a dark haired, green eyed boy jumped up from the couch, his hand flying to the back of his head.

"Uh…umm…h-hey Bruce…I umm…it's for s-school! You know…uh…graphic design and …" I felt bad for him and decided to help out.

"Oh! Wow! Video game design! Very cool! I used to have that at my school, but the teacher said we weren't advanced enough for it! Which was a huge bummer." I said as he finally noticed me and gave a shy smile.

"Yeah, what she said…Who are you?" He said staring at me as I smiled at him

"Annie this is Dick Grayson." Bruce said as Dick grinned and held out his hand

"Nice to meet you, Annie." He said as we shook hands, I felt my stomach churn in excitement. Okay so maybe this won't be a total bust.

"Annie will be staying with us, until she can get back home. I'll let you two get aquainted while I speak with Alfred." Bruce said then swiftly left the room, leaving me and Dick alone.

"Thanks for the save. Wanna play?" He said as I nodded and walked around the couch to sit down. He handed me the controller as he explained how to steer the virtual car. I had a little bit of hope that it wasn't going to be too bad of a time here. I hoped…


	5. Chapter 5

You know, you'd think that living in a huge mansion it would be a near impossibility to get bored. After all there is a pool, arcade, work out room, basket ball court, bowling alley, racket ball court, batting cage…ect. But after a week I was completely bored, it was no fun or interesting unless you had someone else to hang out with. Dick was at school during the day and when he came home, he'd eat, do his homework then go out all night with Bruce on Bat duty. Bruce…well he was Bruce Wayne by day, running his company then by night he was Batman. And Alfred…well I didn't want to bother him with my silly wants.

"I am soo bored, So very bored. There's nothing to dooo!" I sang to myself I sat on my bed kicking my legs back and forth. Sighing I flipped over onto my back and looked up at the ceiling. There wasn't anything to do! There was nothing interesting on TV, and I wasn't sure how to work Dick's video games.

"Miss Annie, your lunch is served." Alfred's voice came on through the intercom, I sighed climbed off the bed and walked over to a small black box that stood beside the door.

"I'm coming." I said after pushing a small grey button on the box then headed out of the room and down the stairs. Pushing open a door I headed into the kitchen, Alfred told me he'd rather I ate in the dining room, but I argued that it was more work for him…and to tell the truth it was pretty lonely sitting at the huge table. A sandwich sat on a white ceramic plate with a glass of soda beside it.

"Thank you, Alfred!" I called out as I saw him bent over in the pantry, I lifted up the sandwich and slowly nibbled at the edges knowing that once I finished I'd be back up in my bedroom bored to death.

"Alfred…can't I walk around Gotham for a bit…you know just downtown?" I begged as I saw him straighten up and turn to me, he sighed shaking his head.

"I'm afraid not, Miss Annie. You know Master Bruce's orders, you are to stay inside." He said as he lifted up my empty plate and took it to the sink. With the back of my hand I wiped my mouth and sighed leaning against the counter.

"I know…but there's nothing for me to do! I've been in here for a week and I've pretty much done everything there is to do! I'm going crazy in here! I wish Bruce would let me go out!" I said as he lightly chuckled then began to rinse off the plate and reached for a towel to begin drying.

"I completely understand, Miss. But there's nothing I can do." He said as I closed my eyes with a light nod, then began to out of the room and towards the racket ball court. A rack with rackets were leaned against the wall with a cup full of racket balls. I need to let out my frustration. I slammed the clear door behind me then faced the stark white walls. My eyes followed down to the floor and up to my hands where a red racket ball sat. Why couldn't I go out? Why did I have to stay locked up? With snarl I threw the ball against the wall and swung the racket as it came hurtling back at me. I swung. Again. And again. Over and over again. Each time harder than before.

"Its not fair!" I shouted as I felt my eyes sting with tears, I saw the ball come flying back at me. I set my shoulders and swung with everything I had. I wanted the ball to just stop. To just hit the wall and fall limply to the floor, but it was like it kept taunting me and always came back. Then I blinked, it was just a second to wipe the tears that threatened to fall, but in that second the ball came back faster than before. I looked up to see it just a foot away from hitting me in the face then a second later I was on the ground. But not because of the ball…someone knocked me away.

"Try to be more careful." I looked up as I began to sit up, black suit, blue eyes and dark hair. With what I thought was a fierce glare I stood up and grabbed my racket which was across the room.

"I could have hit it. Everything was under control." I snapped as I snatched up the racket and turned back to the millionaire playboy.

"It didn't look like that from my point of view." He said with an arched brow, with a roll of my eyes I began to turn around to look for the ball. Then I heard the slap of a ball against rubber coated wire. I glanced back to see Bruce with a racket in hand while in mid swing. I spun around to see the ball bounce against the wall and come towards me, then I swung. And it was on. Back and forth we went at it…he was good. It was beginning to get really hard to keep up with him.

"Aren't you getting tired yet?" Bruce asked with a light chuckle, I clenched my teeth as I quickly wiped away the sweat at my brow.

"Nope. You?" I retorted while my arms and legs screamed for rest. He smirked and swung again. It lasted for what seemed like another two hours then I had to give up.

"Okay! Okay! You win. Sheesh, are you on steroids or something?" I gasped as I backed into corner away from the ricocheting ball, Bruce nodded then caught the ball in mid air as it rushed back to him.

"Good game." He said then calmly strode out of the room like he hadn't even broken a sweat, I sighed sitting down on the cool floor.

"Show off…but then again…that's why I liked you the best…" I muttered once I heard the door shut completely, the compliment would go straight to his head if he heard me say that. After sitting in one spot for a few minutes I picked myself up and began to head out of the racket ball court, only to find Bruce waiting for me outside.

"Annie, I know things have been difficult. You've been behaving and haven't caused any trouble...to my knowledge yet. You can go out and do whatever girls usually do, but try to keep a low profile. Is that clear?" He asked crossing his arms, I could barely keep in my excitement.

"Yes!" I said pulling my arm back as I did a quick turn. Bruce chuckled then calmly strode out of the room. I raced out of the room after him, zoomed down the halls, up the stairs and into my bathroom. I flung open the water knobs mixing cold and hot while I dashed across the room to grab a towel. Fifteen minutes. I showered, dressed, dried my hair and styled it. A record time for me. There was no way I was staying any longer than necessary, Gotham waited for me to explore and there was no way anyone was going to stop me! Although as I walked down the stairs I realized something…I didn't have any money. Great. So much for that plan. And I was way too embarrassed and nervous to ask Bruce for money, but I mean at least I could window shop and…well…look around.

" Hey Annie! Mind company?" Dick asked as he slid down the banister, instantly I felt my spirits lift at the sight of Dick Grayson.

"Nope! But don't you have to clear it with Bruce? I mean doesn't he need you to help bust bad guys or something?" I asked as Dick winked at me while sticking his hands in his pockets.

"Bruce already gave me the clear and he also gave me some spending money. I'm clear for the entire night!" He grinned as while I bit back a squeal of delight.

"Great! Then lets go, I want you to show me everything!" I said as Dick just smiled then began to head to the Library. I frowned then followed him.

"Hey, I thought you said you could come?" I asked running after him, he glanced back as his smile never faltered.

"I can. But we need a set of wheels. I left my skateboard down in the Cave, you can borrow Bab's board. I'm sure she won't notice." Dick shrugged as he opened an ancient clock then pulled down on the pendelum causing the clock to sink into the floor and reveal an elevator. He walked in and motioned me to follow but as I walked in side and stood behind me I had to ask him something…

"Who's Bab's?"

* * *

**Yeow! I haven't updated this in like…forever or like five monthes or so. Hehe, thanks everyone for the great reviews! Please keep it up and ~God Bless!~**

**PS- The order of the robins are**

**Richard John 'Dick' Grayson- First Robin, was Nightwing and is currently Batman (In the comics)**

**Jason Todd- Second Robin and is now the Red Hood**

**Tim Drake- Third Robin and is now Red Robin**

**Stephanie Brown- Filled in for Tim for a period of time and is now the current Batgirl (In the comics. But in the TV shows its Barbara Gorden *the first Batgirl*)**

**Damian Wayne- The fifth and current Robin (And yes he is Bruce Wayne's son)**


	6. Chapter 6

" I told you this was a stellar idea!" I shouted over the pounding music. He just smiled back at me as we danced to the music. Dick had taken me to several hotspots of Gotham, most wouldn't let teens inside the building. So when I saw a flyer for a dance club called "Glacier" I jumped at it. Dick was anything but willing. He said there was something about it that wasn't right, but eventually he gave in to me and decided to try it out. As it turned out, the dance club was specifically for teens and was jamming with business.

"I'm gonna get something to drink, want anything?" Dick asked grabbing my hand, I turned to him and nodded with a huge grin on my face. With that said Dick took off, leaving me alone on the dance floor. I slowly made my way off to the side of the stage set against the far wall of the joint. The beat was infectious, the lights were dim and flashing, and bodies were swaying and dancing along with it.

"Hey! I thought I told you to get onstage! You're on!" A gruff voice said behind me, large calloused hands grabbed my arm and yanked me back stage. Then a pair of smaller dainty hands turned me around with a microphone in hand. She was blonde with light bluish purple contacts, azure mini skirt and white tank top.

"Must I do everything, Anya!" She sighed as she placed an ear piece in my ear while another person began to smooth my clothes.

"H-Hey! Wait! I'm not-" I gasped out as everything was happening so fast that by the time I spit out the words they were already shoving me onstage.

"Let hear it from Anya!" A booming voice said over the loud speakers as I was pushed on stage…in front of hundreds of people. I turned back around to run off the stage when I received scathing glares and the cheering of the crowd. Suddenly I could hear lyrics being spoken into my earbud, I had no clue what to do. So I did what anyone in a situation like this would do…I sang.

_I need a miracle_

_I wanna be your girl_

_Give me a chance to see_

_That you are made for me…_

All the while I kept scanning the crowd for Dick desperately waiting for him to come and get me off the stage, but after a few lines I almost didn't want him to come.

_Miracle... Miracle [echo]_

I finished with flourish as the crowd roared for more, and once again the beat picked up with the sound of a guitar. I looked back wondering who it was playing behind me with a sigh escaped my lips. Dick was jamming behind me with a guitar in hand and a wide grin.

_He was a boy _

_she was a girl_

_can I make anyone obvious?_

_He was a punk, she did ballet _

_What more can I say?_

Again I started to sing only this time, I enjoyed it. Who ever this Anya was, I was glad she didn't show…at least until the end of that song. Once again a pair of hands grabbed my shoulder and began to lead me backstage, looking to my right I saw Dick was in the exact position as me. Which wasn't a good one.

"You little-" A gruff voice growled I leaned away from the face right in mine, shaggy black hair and almost black colored eyes.

"Arrest that imposter! How dare you go out there trying to be me! Ha! I hope you remember that, because that's the last happy memory you'll have in prison!" A brown wavy haired girl about seventeen years old shouted as she pushed past the guard and shrieked at me.

"P-Prison? It wasn't my fault! I-I was grabbed that guard and he shoved me on stage! I just sang so I wouldn't look like an idiot-"

" Well its too late for that now isn't? I hope you get the electric chair, you frizzy haired, klutzy skank! Oh! Wait till I get my lawyers and-" She ranted and raved until a white gloved hand was placed on her shoulder. He wore glasses, a black tuxedo and top hat along with a black cane.

"Now, now Miss Anya. I'm sure there's a very good explanation and besides she's accomplished more applause than you have in the past week. I apologize for Anya, she doesn't understand that business is business. I am Oswald Cobblepot, owner of 'Glacier', boys release her immediately!" Mr. Cobblepot snapped as I felt the pair of hands let me go, I looked around me for a moment before lightly rubbing my arms "And throw that mongrel out! I swear it's a wonder that this place hasn't been over run by these brats." He said again as the two men holding onto Dick began to drag him off to the back of the business.

"Hey! Let me go, you-" Dick began to growl as he tried to fight them off.

"No! Wait! He's with me!" I yelped out before they could hurt Dick, Mr. Cobblepot snapped his fingers and instantly they dropped Dick. He sent them a glare as he picked himself off the floor and began to walk to me.

"See what I mean, Annie." Dick growled low beside me as I gave me a sheepish look.

"Ah, of course. You're Dick Grayson, Bruce Wayne's ward. Wonderful to see you again." Cobblepot said sarcastically while Dick crossed his arms and rolled his eyes.

"Cobblepot."

Things were getting really awkward and I had no clue as to how to break up the tension, thankfully Cobblepot decided to speak up again.

" Well then Miss Annie, due to your stunning performance out there I'm willing to offer you a permanent position here. I'm willing to-"

"She's not interested. She's already working under Wayne industries, Cobblepot. Come on, Annie. Lets get going." Dick said grabbing my hand as he pulled me past Cobblepot and out the back door of the building…and into flashing camera lights.

"Oh dear me, did I forget to tell you that the paparazzi was out there?" Cobblepot snickered as I grimaced against the bright lights.

"Come on!" Dick said of the sound of a hundered voices "I'd rather take them than Cobblepot!" He continued as he pulled me into the throng of reporters

" Dick Grayson! Is it true you two are dating? Or are you still single?"

"Dick what does Bruce Wayne think of you two going out-"

"Leave us alone!" Dick growled as he pushed past them still tightly clutching my hand. Then he began to pick up speed as the reporters chased after us, I gasped for breath as I tried to keep up with him.

"S-Slow down! I-I can't keep up!" I gasped out as he suddenly yanked me into a dark desolate alley. "Dick!" I said as his hand clamped down on my mouth while the mob of people ran past us.

"Where'd they go?"

"They've got be around here."

"Who cares! I've just gotten….cover story…..tomorrow…"

Soon the voices began to fade away and finally Dick dropped his hand and groaned. With a sigh I leaned against the wall, exhausted.

"Well…that went well. Lets just hope that Bruce will go easy on us…"


End file.
